


Reveal Star Seeds

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. One smile formed on Sailor Galaxia's face the minute Sailor Iron Mouse appeared.





	Reveal Star Seeds

I never created Sailor Moon characters.

 

One smile formed on Sailor Galaxia's face the minute Sailor Iron Mouse appeared. ''You never obtained Star Seeds again.''   
She viewed Sailor Iron Mouse's frown. Sailor Galaxia watched as many Star Seeds materialized near her throne. ''I collected Star Seeds.'' 

Sailor Iron Mouse recognized her Star Seed before she trembled.

 

THE END


End file.
